Johnny Bravo: Amor en la pre-historia
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Basado en el episodio A Page Right Out of History, sobre el encuentro del ancestro de Johnny con los Flintstone. Que hubiera pasado si...Pebbles citó en su casa a Johnny, al final del capitulo. Una noche en la cual sus padres no estaban. Por tres razones, se había peleado con Bam-Bam, es una joven adolescente y quiero dormir con alguien, lo tercero es que siente lastima de él.


Los personajes son de Hanna-Barbera & Warner Bros.

* * *

Basado en el episodio A Page Right Out of History, sobre el encuentro del ancestro de Johnny con los Flintstone. Que hubiera pasado si...Pebbles citó en su casa a Johnny, al final del capitulo. Una noche en la cual sus padres no estaban. Por tres razones, se había peleado con Bam-Bam, es una joven adolescente y quiero dormir con alguien, lo tercero es que siente lastima de él. Pebbles se había dado cuenta que se trataba de un hombre que nunca se va a conseguir una novia y es probable que se quedara solo para siempre.

* * *

Noche. Ciudad de Bedrock

Exterior. Casa de los Flintstone

Johnny Bravo había llegado a la casa, se encontraba a oscuras. Toco la puerta una vez, nadie abrió. Pensó que no había nadie y que le han hecho una broma. Esta por irse, cuando la puerta principal se abre para revelar aun la casa a oscura pero Pebbles vistiendo solo un abrigo de leopardo, le tomo la mano a Johnny y le metió dentro de casa.

En el interior, todo se encontraba oscuro. Lo único iluminado es la habitación de ella, entraron y Pebbles cerro la puerta tras entrar, la hija de Pedro y Vilma se dio cuenta que era un hermoso pastel de carne pero tonto, alguien quien puede utilizar y amoldar a su antojo y tenerlo en sus manos.

Mientras que el rubio, miraba a la pelirroja. Observa cada detalle y se decía así mismo es hermosa, con su largo cabello de color rojo, se da cuenta que tiene piel sin defectos y con sus labios pintados color rojo. Pero lo que más le llama la atención era el abrigo que usaba y que le llegaba a la rodilla, que es lo que hay detrás de él

Finalmente ella hablo - Oh bebé, ven aquí - le dijo la pelirroja a Johnny. De inmediato él cortó la distancia. Están frente a frente - Hey bebé - lo agarro de la ropa, lo acerco y beso con mucha pasión, luego de hacer eso lo tiró a la cama. Johnny acostado, se le quedo mirando. Ella se quito el abrigo y lo boto al suelo, quedando la joven desnuda, como el día que llego al mundo. Lo próximo que hizo fue saltar sobre él y volver lo a besar, solo que esta vez Johnny reacciono y con sus manos empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, se detuvo por un momento para sentarse en la cama y se quitarse la ropa. Volviendo acariciar a su chica. Ella abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre él. Johnny entra en ella, mientras que la pelirroja sus manos sobre la cabeza del rubio. Él la levanto en el aire para acomodar su pene, en su interior, en ese momento ella debió reconocer que sentó dolor, para luego placer

Mientras pasaban los minutos, los movimientos aumentaban y llegaban los orgasmos. Pensaba, que tal vez no hizo una mala elección, como se había dicho Johnny sera tonto pero es un gran pastel de carne y lo podría amoldar. Pebbles empezó a lamer sus pezones. - Oh sí, bebé, tengo este efecto sobre todas las mujeres - suspiró Johnny. Pebbles hizo lo posible por no gemir y continuó lamiendo sus pezones - te gusta mi pene, bebé? - preguntó Johnny. Ella gimió, en realidad pensaba que iba ser pequeña, pero resulto que era muy grande, más que la de Bam-Bam

Johnny colocaba sus brazos sobre la espalda de ella y con las manos recorrían su cuerpo. Pebbles beso su boca y bajo besando el cuello de Johnny. Con sus manos sentía los bíceps de él. Usando su dedos índice y pulgar, empezó a jugar con el pene de Johnny. - cariño, eso se siente muy bien - dando le una palmada en el trasero. Ambos se miraron y saco el pene de Johnny, de su cuerpo y abrió la boca colocando la punta de su lengua en su pene y lamiendo muy despacio. Él rubio puso las manos en el trasero de Pebbles, mientras le lame el pene.

Minutos después, ella volvió a sentarse en las piernas de Johnny y él entro de nuevo en ella. Él joven comenzó a empujar a la cintura hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras Pebbles mostraba una cara con muchas emociones por todo lo que sentía. Pronto Johnny fue alcanzando su clímax, al igual que Pebbles. Un gran cantidad de esperma disparo Johnny, dentro de de su nueva chica y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

En el dormitorio de Pebbles

Johnny se dio la vuelta en la cama con un gemido. Estaba feliz, sentía que flotaba sobre y cuando se giro a ver el motivo de su alegría, sonrió de oreja a oreja. La acomodo sobre él, volviendo la abrazar. Cerrando los ojos muy tranquilo, al saber que los padres de Pebbles no llegaran hasta la noche y se volvió a dormir.

* * *

Continuara...


End file.
